(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amorphous silicon solar cell, and more specifically, it relates to a manufacturing technique of an amorphous silicon solar cell having stable, excellent photovoltaic characteristics.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Amorphous silicon solar cells have already been utilized as low-output energy sources for driving portable calculators and watches. However, amorphous silicon solar cells are not sufficient in performance and stability as an energy source having a large output of 0.1W. Accordingly, various investigations have been made to improve the performance. In fact, the performance is slightly improved by altering the structure, as in the case of a tandem type solar cell. When such solar cell has been actually used for one year, its photovoltaic characteristics usually deteriorate about 20%.